


Scusami..

by joli_camarillo, lila_luscious1, milli_canales, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV), The InBetween (TV 2019)
Genre: Explicit SEX-FF, Explicit SEX-MF, Explicit SEX-ORAL, F/F, F/M, Healing, Healing Mentally, Love, M/M, Past Abuse, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Support, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milli_canales/pseuds/milli_canales, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: The Station 19 family make amends to each other///and start to heal. Past and former Grey's Anatomy///members make appearances.///SCUSAMI: I'M SORRY.
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Kathleen "Kat" Noonan, Kathleen "Kat" Noonan/Damen Asanate, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Teddy Altman/Owen Hunt (still?), Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 49
Kudos: 28





	1. AMENDS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Eternal_introvert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_introvert/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya apologizes to Jack for the way she broke///  
> up with him. She also calls Carina, just wanting to///  
> her her lover's voice: the problem is , Andrew is at///  
> Carina's condo, experiencing a mental health crisis.///
> 
> Also, Jack Gibson visits Herrera and Sullivan to///  
> apologize for meddling in the marriage, interrupting///  
> them about to engage in SURRERA SPICE!///

When Captain Bishop summons Jack Gibson into her office to begin the new shift, he expects a mush different result than  
he gets: "I apologize, Jack. The way that I treated you is inexcusable.You said once that *I'm sorry* is a good start, but I find that  
inadequate in this case. I could have handled our break-up differently than I did. If you aren't able to forgive me, I'm willing to  
transfer to 23, so that you won't have to see me every shift. I'd offer to move to B shift, but we'd still be in the same house.  
Please tell me what you'd like me to do, to make amends, and I'll do it."

"Don't fuck it up with Carina-that's how you thank me."

"JESUS, Jack...that's it? No rant, or lash-out? You can call me a cold, un-caring, bringing up the Olympics every other sentence  
BITCH if you want..."

"You've apologized, My-I can't afford to lose family-I'm short on that as it is. We're good."

"OK...thank you for being so good about everything. Now I just have to make Carina understand."

"Start with I'm sorry...you're on a roll."

x-Carina DeLuca-x

"Hello"

"Ciao, amore mio"

"Maya...we agreed to give me space, and also time-Hai Accettato-you agreed."

"I'm sorry...I couldn't keep my agreement. I love you and I just wanted to hear your voice. I also wanted to say that my therapy  
with Dr. Diane is going so well; and I'm realizing some hard truths about what I went through as a young girl and Woman, and how  
my anger toward my Mom for not standing up to my Dad was maybe misguided. I went to see her, Carina. She explained that she  
just wasn't strong enough to say anything against him-he hit her years ago, which my brother than I didn't know..."

"Sorry, sorry to interrupt-Andrew is here, and he's in crisis. I'm glad for you, I am. Call back if you like; Andrew's awake and I  
need to go. I love you too. I'm not there, bella. Not yet. I'll say keep up the good work-I really have to go-sto andando."

"Okay...alright...good luck with your brother, and thanks for wishing me well. I love you; 'bye."

x-Andrew DeLuca-xx

"Sto esplodendo Carina!" (I'm blowing up)

"Calmati, Andrea. Respirazione profonda (Calm yourself, Andrew. Deep breathing)

Andrew, struggling for calm, says "Okay...okay..."

"Venire, Fratellino...siediti con me" (Come Little Brother-sit with me). They stretch out on her big sofa, with Andrew as the  
'little spoon', although he's a head taller and many pounds heavier than she. She sings softly to him, stroking his wild mane of  
hair:

Riposa amore mio (Sleep My love)  
Dormire in pace (Sleep In peace)  
Quando ti svegli (When you awake)  
Le cose saranno più luminose (Things will be brighter)

Drifting off in the comfort of his loving sibling's arms, Andrew murmurs: Ti adoro sorella maggiore (I adore you, Big Sister).

A kiss on the top of his head from his sorella maggiore: "E io tu" (And I you).

x-Jack Gibson-x

A surprise knock on their door interrupts Andrea and Robert, who are about to engage in some afternoon delight; with a  
frustrated groan, Sullivan stomps to the door. "GIBSON...what's up?" he says, taken aback.

"Afternoon, Chief. Uh, may I speak to you and your wife?"

"Ah, hold one-ANDY-Gibson's here, he wants to speak with us."

This gives Herrera time to hurriedly button her blouse and make herself presentable.

"Come on in, Jack," she calls.

"Jack gets right to it. "Chief, I owe you an apology for disrespecting your marriage, speaking against it the way that I have. It's  
not my business, and I never should have inserted myself into it. I hope that we can go forward with a clean slate?

Sullivan decides to be gracious in light of his subordinate's grand gesture. "Of course we can do that, Gibson. Andy and I really  
appreciate that coming to us like this had to be difficult. At one tine I held grudges; not so much anymore. We're fine." He offers his  
hand, then converts it to a bump (the pandemic, you know).

"That's all I wanted to say. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon. Chief, Andy."

"Be careful, Gibson."

"'Bye, Jack."

After he's gone, Robert turns to his wife: _Bye, Jack...Oh...Byyye, Jaaack_ " he mimics, in a sing-song approximation  
of her farewell to Gibson.

"Celos?" His wife smirks, slinking toward him, unbuttoning her blouse enroute."

When her blouse was open all the way (by now she and Robert are face to face-rather CHEST TO FACE), he slides her bra  
straps down off her shoulders, tucking the bra cups under her breasts; he kisses, licks, and nibbles everywhere-not just the  
obvious places, like her nipples. She melts into his arms when kisses UNDER her breasts: not many men seem to think of kissing  
a woman there (neither Ryan or Jack had known, apparently), and she moans, deeply and appreciatively...Perhaps this is why he  
'undones' her so: he pays attention to the less-obvious erogenous zones...his patient and careful foreplay, in turn, makes HER  
hungrier for HIM.

He continues his kisses on and around her breasts, she had unbuttoned and removed his shirt, revealing smooth-skinned,  
clearly-defined pecs, lightly furred. The very sight of him always gets her going-his constant work-outs have allowed him to main-  
tain the herculean physique of the major college tight end he once was. Her gently rub his chest, stroke his wonder-fully-soft chest  
hair. As she does this, he unfastens her skirt; before he has a chance to remove it, she takes his hand, and leads him upstairs.


	2. AMENDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE HEAT STAYS TURNED UP with Surrera.///////
> 
> Maya Bishop and Dr. Lewis' session is a GREAT ONE.///
> 
> Teddy Altman tries (again, after 19 previous failed attempts),  
> to reach Owen Hunt, and possibly salvage her wedding.////
> 
> Vincenzo DeLuca reaches out to his Daughter about his son's mental  
> health, and to advise her of his imminent arrival in Seattle.///

In the master bedroom, they strip-off whatever clothing is left. Robert keeps kissing and caressing Andrea  
from head to toe, ramping-up her desire; by the time he separates her legs and settles between them. When  
he finally pay attention to her by-now desperate pussy, he deigns to get right down to it, instead letting his fingers  
play along the damp outer lips between her legs for a while, before at last touching the hot center at her core. Sliding  
to his knees between her spread legs, he places one long, blunt finger deep in her dripping pussy; one of his thumbs  
gently rubs and presses against her throbbing clit. These combined activities cause her breathing to deepen, and become  
more pronounced. Her toes tingle in her, and her passion ratchets up another notch. She comes in waves, from where his very  
had worked its way up in waves, up to where his talented probing, exploring fingers were so patiently, tenderly, and lovingly  
ministering to the needs of her revved-up libido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x-Dr. Diane Lewis' Office (one day before the start of a new shift-30 minutes into the session)-x

Diane: Do you believe that progress has been made with Carina?

Maya: I really think so. I called her-I KNOW, BOUNDARIES-but she accepted my apology. Her younger Brother, Andrew,  
experienced some sort of psychotic break, and we managed to exchange 'I love yous' before she needed to tend to him. I'm  
pledging to stick to the agreement this time, no contact for one week. I can't risk a set-back when the situation has improved  
the way that it has. Oh, and I made amends to Gibson."

Diane: EXCELLENT! Tell me more!

Maya: I just acknowledged his hurt and disappointment, instead of minimizing it, and said that he was right in part-about  
my placing a promotion above our romance. That I schemed to get that promotion, discarding friends-MY BEST FRIEND-in the  
process. I knew that she wanted the job, expected it, and I used the death of her childhood friend, and her father to convince her  
husband that so much back-to-back tragedy was too much for her to process. Instead of lashing out, rationalizing, I see clearly  
how my childhood shaped how I've lived my adult life. I have many more amends to make.

Diane: That makes me happy. That you see these things, that you've come to these realizations. All we strive for is PROGRESS,  
Maya. And that's happening for you. Oh...that's our time. Next week, situations permitting.

Maya: There's value here, I see that. Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x-Andy (Herrera) and Robert (Sullivan)-x

Now Robert flicks his tongue deliberately and quickly, and increases the suction on her hardened clit, much to her  
delight

"Ay, GUAPO! Me tienes LOCA; siempre me has tenido! (Oh, Handsome! You drive me crazy; you always have!)"

The inner walls of her pussy had quickly become very slick and wet, and she was amazed at how quickly he had coaxed her  
hot liquid lust from deep inside of her. She was already bubbling up around where he was licking her clit. Her hips and ass had  
then rocked up off the bed and back down again, slowly at first, but more rapidly with each of his tongue's hungry thrusts, licks,  
and parries. She has lost all control, the only thing she can do wrap both legs around his back, all the while rocking fast and hard;  
when she cums the first time, she pushes him away with her legs, only to shakily clasp about him to pull him back in. Their lips  
meet; their tongues battle one another, though the combat is friendly.

x-Teddy Altman voicemail to Owen Hunt 0145-x

"Owen, hi...good morning, I guess. I don't know what to say. I really don't. I am so desperately sorry for...for what I've done.  
I still want to marry you, though I understand that YOUR thoughts don't necessarily upload happy marital bliss when they turn to  
me. I so deeply regret that I put myself in a position that I should not have. I did not intend for the first time with Tom to happen...  
the second time...I just should not have been there. I'll do anything to make this right, Owen. ANYTHING. Well; I should get some  
rest; my shift starts at 9. 'Bye. Allie misses you. We both do."

x-Vincenzo DeLuca-x

A very conflicted Carina Deluca answers the long distance telephone call from her Father. "Ciao Padre. Come va?"-Hello, Dad.  
How are you?

"Sto molto bene, grazie. Mia cara: sono medicato, e mi sento molto meglio (I'm very well, thanks. My Love: I'm medicated and  
feeling much better.)

His daughter is genuinely happy to hear this. "Sono così felice, Pa. Sto meglio quando tu stai meglio." I'm so happy. I'm better  
when you are better.). However, Pa...I have a birth, twins, and I am scrubbing in soon. You are calling about Andrea?"

"Yes, Andrea. Lui è meglio?" (he's better?)

"He is. Thankfully-per fortuna."

"I'm travelling to America, tomorrow. To see after both of you. Would you agree...to seeing me, Carina?"

"Ovviamente!! Tu sei mio padre-Si prega di inviare i dettagli, si." Of course! You are my Father-send the details, yes?)  
Pa; I'm running, alright? Ciao papà."

"I send you one million kisses, My Love. Until then."

x-A SHIFT @ The Bar-x

"Herrera...where's Sully?" Ripley shouts over the music of DJ Fire; Chance decided to add a small dance floor one night per  
week, on the hope that a DJ will attract more customers. "He has a meeting with Dr Diane", Andy responds (actually, Sullivan and  
Amelia Shepherd are at a narcotics anonymous meeting-not something the shift needs to know-exept RIPLEY of course)..."He  
should be by soon-no more than an hour, hour and a half."

"Been Around The World" comes on; Kat Noonan and Jerod McClain (subbing in from Station 17) led an exodus to the dance  
floor, leaving Jack and Andy alone at the table. Jack leans in close, so as to be heard: "Ands, I'm sorry...I just gotta know this...when  
you didn't accept my proposal, you said you didn't see yourself ever getting married. Now...suddenly, you're Herrera-Sullivan, I  
guess? I saw the new unis HQ sent over...just WHY NOT ME? That's all I gotta know."

"THIS again, Jack? We're having a good time, getting along...you said you were going to leave this alone..."

"Just...lemme finish...I'm a little drunk, yeah, I am...it's eating me up, 'cause I wanted it to be ME...ya know?"

"Oh, baby...Oh dear, sweet Jack...I know that, I know that's what you hoped for, what you wanted; I wasn't ready then, and I  
DID think that I never would be...and then Sullivan came, and that first day, it's like...a bomb exploded in my brain, but LOUDER  
THAN A BOMB...remember I picked a fight with him? That was to cover. I'm sorry, but once I got to know him, the more I got to  
know him: the deeper I fell." They watch the group dancing for awhile; and Vic comes over twice to implore them to dance: Jack has  
two left feet, and Sullivan hasn't arrived yet. "Look..I just wasn't there, I'm not there now, and I don't see me ever being there-with you,” she continues as gently as possible. "Sullivan is IT, Jack. You can't help who you love, right?" She bats him lightly on the chin, cushioning  
the blow, when Sullivan arrives.

He greets Gibson with a fist bump, and his wife with a kiss on the mouth. He's about to order a beer when "La Bomba", by Ricky  
Martin comes on; it's a hot salsa number, and Andy is more than game; as the others try to depart the floor, Station 19's power  
couple cajoles them into staying (which they do, once Andy promises to give on the spot lessons)...Vic won't take no for an answer,  
and finally drags Jack away from the table. Sullivan tips the DJ to play 10 sasla numbers in a row; by the time Inara makes a surprise  
entrance, most of A Shift has developed at least a modicum of skill in the semi-complicated dance steps: EVEN JACK...


	3. AMENDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Robert discuss parenthood.///  
> Carina and Andrew's Father arrives///

An occasional shiver passes through Andrea every few minutes. She's the 'little spoon' when her husband brings the sheet up to cover their  
nakedness; she succumbs to a deep 'sex coma' just before he presses a kiss onto the top of her damp hair.

In the morning, he showers and dresses for his work-out with Lucas. As he's about to leave the bedroom, he glances back toward the bed,  
seeing Andy lying lightly snoring, twisted with a blissful expression on her face. The big man stretches, working the kinks out of his sore muscles,  
and casting appreciative looks the vision of beauty presented by the superbly lovely Latina Woman he'd married, sprawled across their bed in all of  
her naked glory.

Andy suddenly awakes, sensing her husband's absence. She looks about, confused, and locating him, she smiles sleepily. "What are you thinking  
about?"

"I'm thinkin g about you," Robert answered.

"About me? As if surprised. "You're sweet."

"Of course. I think of you all the time ... you've tipped my carefully constructed life over, in a way I never though possible."

"Is that so?" I can tip it over some more." The mischievous wife allows the sheet covering her to slip down so baring her firm, lovely breasts.

"Don't start, you. I'm supposed to meet Rip in an hour."

"You made smoothies?" She yawns, and stretches like a feline.

He doesn't bother to answer-he ALWAYS makes smoothies in the morning. She pops two pieces of gum in her mouth, rapidly chewing so that  
her breath will be fresh for their goodbye kiss. "Meeting the Chicks?", he asks, grabbing his gym bag.

"Si. 1330,,,Sully-I wanna get pregnant."

"Ahhh...that's workable, especially once your promo to Captain is signed off, and you're assigned to the Academy. I think we agree that the  
field is out of the question, I mean-not that I'm imposing my will-it's what Hughes-FUCK!- _RIPLEY _went through in the Aid car crash  
last year. Thank God Little LJ was okay, but I _ don't want to risk that. Yeah?"_

"Okay. makes it very easy with that new daycare facility at HQ. Oh, you'd better go before you're late."

x-Vincenzo DeLuca-x

From the doorway of Carina DeLuca's guest room, she watches her younger brother sleep...he still sleeps on his back, with one arm  
thrown over his eyes.

"Andrea...Papà arriverà presto.tempo- di prepararsi" (Dad is coming soon. Time to get ready).she calls softly.

"Mmm....assonnato...(sleepy)...

"Come on, Little Man...get up, alzarsi...

"Okay...'kay...lo sto facendo (I'm doing it)...lo sto facendo"

(continued)


	4. AMENDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison Montgomery Reilly/Mark Sloan/FLOS19  
> (FIERCE LIONESSES OF STATION 19)

x-Addison Montgomery Reilly-x

Addison Montgomery Reilly’s dilemma has poignancy and substance; the issue has to be addressed, and what time is better than the present?  
Two quick shots of Tequila later, she approaches her ex-husband, Derek Shepherd, who’s in the corner, talking with his sister Amelia. ”SIL!”, Amelia  
cries. The two women hug and kiss, talking rapidly and at times over-lapping each other’s sentences; Derek stands to the side, smiling bemusedly.

When Amelia excuses herself (the famed ‘powder room’, where Women take delicate tinkles and not so delicate dumps), Madison quickly seizes the  
opportunity. “Derek…“

“I know Addy…I KNOW.”

“We weren’t good for a long time-pre-Mark, which is no excuse for what I did. What I did was inexcusable, indefensible…your BEST FRIEND…  
I would have left me too I carry the guilt of that, and the shame, so can I please OWN IT? Please?”

“OK, Addy…okay. We both have regrets, things we wish that we could have done differently."

x-Mark Sloan-x

"I want my friend back, man. What do you say, Derek? I'm too sorry for words. Really."

"So much has happened since then, I've been over it for years-not over it enough to reach out, obviously. Male pride, probably."

Mark raises a semi-defence: "I did try calling you dozens of times. I texted, sent mails...I didn't expect an answer, just...I was compelled to. TEN  
YEARS McGorgeous. That's a long friendship."

"Get it RIGHT: _McDREAMY...McSTEAMY...McMARRIED..._ those are the options. And by the way: do you regret that I caught you the once,  
or for continuing to fuck my wife after I left? And understand something: if you fuck any of my sisters again I'm killing you. Period. Other than that, we're good.  
Not the same...NEVER the same as before...but good."

"Fair enough." At that moment, Zola runs up to them. "Unca Mark..I want my Daddy to takemeto the bafroom."

"Excuse us, Mark...come on Punkin Eater."

x-Andrea Herrera Sullivan, Maya Bishop, Kat Noonan, Marina DeLiuca, Victoria Hughes Ripley-x

When Andrea and Victoria arrive at the Bar, Carina 's working on her second glass of wine, the same for Maya; when she orders sparkling water  
Vic does the same, peaking the Latina's curiosity: she'll ask about it later.

"OK, Ands...why the pow-wow?"

"RYAN and JACK-neither of them is copying that I really need them BOTH to back off...Sullivan has been over-patient, but he's getting salty."

"I know how he feels," Carina remarks, fixing Maya with a acid-y glare.

"Both of them have strong feelings for you, H. Yeah, they're both in other relationships now, but if they aren't hearing you when you put it  
nicely, maybe you have to ROAR-BACK THE FUCK OFF! You ARE a LIONESS, Bitch!", Vic opines, and burps.

"Before SULLIVAN backs them off!", says Carina. Z"

Kat asks, "What exactly are they doing?"

"Repeated texts, and calls-not too suggestive; borderline FLIRTY: Sullivan has had his fill, and it needs to end. I don't wanna cut either of them  
out of my life, but..."

"I'm the youngest here, with the least experience probably, but I say protect your relationship. Before Damien, my ex would send these texts:  
'hey...we can always use help polishing the knobs at the 42'..D finally had to go and have a one on one with him-he SEXY when he mad!", The  
tiny Latina guffaws.

"Raise a glass to Detective DAMIEN ASANTE!" Andy clinks glasses with the group.

Eager to be helpful, Kat says "D knows Tanner. He could have a word."

"Thanks, Sweetie. I'm gonna talk to him, and Jack one more time, try to make them hear me. If that doesn't work, maybe Damien can help."

"You know...DEAN could have a word with Gibson-he has his ear...and what's with you and this one not imbibing? We weren't supposed to notice? "

"I might be pregnant", Vic admits sheepishly.

"And I", adds Andrea


End file.
